warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Azure Sky- This is War
StarClan: A warning, to the people Azurepelt: The good and Deathclaw: The evil All: This is War Azurepelt leads her clan, ForestClan, towards a large clearing. Far away, Darkclaw leads his clan, NightClan, towards the same clearing. While they're walking, they hear a screech from above. All look up to see Skyfur fly above them, turning the the sky the same shade of azure as Azurepelt's. Azurepelt gazes at Skyfur, who lands in front of her, and meows, Skyfur: To the soldier Leafpelt: The civilain Flowerpad: The martyr Softfur: the victim All: This is war ForestClan and NightClan emerge into the clearing, but sit and wait. Azurepelt and Darkclaw are sitting in the center of the clearing, discussing in whispered meows. Many members of StarClan are sitting in the trees, including Flowerpad and Softfur, eager to help their living friends save their lands and belifes. Azurepelt: It's the moment of truth Darkclaw: and the moment to lie Skyfur: And the moment to live Softfur: and the moment to die Azurepelt: The moment to fight Darkclaw: The moment to fight All: to fight to fight to fight! Azurepelt suddenly pricks her ears, and Darkclaw stands, sniffing the air. They both call to their different clans, "They're here." They all stand in a formation, strongest to the front with the four medicine cats in the back with thei rherbs, and get ready for them to come. Azurepelt: To right Darkclaw: to the left Azurepelt: we will fight Darkclaw: to the death Azurepelt: to the edge Darkclaw: of the earth Both: it's a brave new world from the last to the first Azurepelt: To right Darkclaw: to the left Azurepelt: we will fight Darkclaw: to the death Azurepelt: to the edge Darkclaw: of the earth Both: it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world! Deathclaw emerges into the clearing, alone. He pads right up to Azurepelt and smirks. "You were never that great a fighter, Azurepelt." he mewed, "And don't think just because you've got your little friend's clan with you that you stand a fighting chance. You should have killed me when you had the chance." "A warrior doesn't need to kill to win a battle." Azurepelt retorts. "But I see none of your army." Then, suddenly, Deathclaw's warriors pour into the clearing, leaping from shadows and brambles where they had been hiding. The clearing was plunged into flying fur and blood. StarClan: a warning, to the prophet Deathclaw: the lair Azurepelt: the honest All: this is war Peltstar: to the leader Goldpaw: the pariah StarClan: the victor, the Messiah All: this is war Azurepelt is attacked by Eagle, and loses track of Darkclaw and Deathclaw. She claws him hard on the nose, making him yowl in pain and let her go. She jumps up and runs away, weaving through the crowds of fighting cats to try and find Deathclaw. She needed to drive them out. She would not kill, she couldn't kill, but she had to at least make him leave. Through all the fighting, fur and blood everywhere, Azurepelt couldn't even tell where her allies were and where her enemies were. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of Deathclaw's black and brown fur. She raced towards it, but it knocked to the ground by River. Azurepelt: It's the moment of truth River: and the moment to lie Azurepelt: the moment to live River: and the moment to die Azurepelt: the moment to fight River: the moment to fight both: to fight, to fight, to fight! Azurepelt rolled over, pinning down River. She leaned down and hissed in her face, "You're no sister of mine." She sliced River's ears and face, and the blue-gray she-cat struggled to her paws and leaped at Azurepelt again. however, she was ready, jumping to the side and running away before she could get her paws again. "Should I be fighting?" Azurepelt wondered. Her clan needed her, but the sooner she found and attacked Deathclaw, the sooner the fight would be over. Or, she hardly liked to think of it, Deathclaw found her and killed her. Suddenly, Deathclaw appeared from nowhere, landing on the ground in front of Azurepelt. "Your forest will be mine soon, daughter." he hissed. He was about to attack Azurepelt when Darkclaw appeared. Azurepelt: to the right Darkclaw: to the left Azurepelt: we will fight Darkclaw: to the death Azurepelt: to the edge Darkclaw: of the earth Both: it's a brave new world from the last to the first. Darkclaw: to the right Azurepelt: to the left Darkclaw: we will fight Azurepelt: to the death Darkclaw: to the edge Azurepelt: of the earth Darkclaw: it's a brave new world Azurepelt: it's a brave new world Both: it's a brave new world! Azurepelt happened to glance at the sky at that moment, and found that it was already fading back into its normal color. The war was almost won! All that was left was to take care of was Deathclaw. She and Darkclaw faced her father, fur bristled. Deathclaw growled and slid out his metal claws. He flung himself at Azurepelt, but she jumped to the side. When Azurepelt flipped around, Deathclaw was stuck momentarily in the soft ground. He pulled his paw free just in time for Darkclaw to leap at him and pin him to the ground. He hissed in his face, clawing at his back. Azurepelt snuck up, unnoticed by Darkclaw, and grabbed her father's metal claws in her teeth. She pulled, the claws coming off. She dug a hole and buried them, then turned back to her pinned down father. "Your special weapon is lost." she hissed, "You gave up all for nothing. No, surrender, or we'll be forced to kill you." "You never could kill!" Deathclaw spat, face still buried in the mud. "The curse could never let you kill!" "Ah, but Darkclaw is unaffected by the curse." Azurepelt mewed. Deathclaw gave ana dmiring look at his daughter. "You've gotten cleverer, Azurepelt." Deathclaw rolled over, freeing himself, and took off, calling his remaining warriors after him. Azurepelt: I do believe Darkclaw: In the light StarClan: raise your paws, into the sky Azurepelt: the fight is done Darkclaw: the war is won StarClan: lift your paws toward the sun All the cats int eh clearing just sat, staring at the place where Deathclaw had disappeared. Was it over? Really? Was it really over, just like that? StarClan: towards the sun Azurepelt finally stood, realising that her troubles were finally over. She gazed towards the sky, finally back to its normal hue. She smiled, watching Skyfur doing loop-da-loops in the sky in happiness of their victory. StarClan: Towards the sun Darkclaw stood and turned away, back to his clan. Azurepelt raced after him. "What? What are you doing?" "Going home to my clan, then getting my nine lives." Darkclaw answered over his shoulder. StarClan: Towards the sun "Aren't you coming back to ForestClan?" Azurepelt meowed after him, "Please come back!" "Why should I?" Darkclaw asked, his normal self again. StarClan: the war is won "Darkclaw, we can't be enemies again!" Azurepelt called after him, tears running down her face, but Darkclaw was already gone. She turned and padded back to her clan. She would b=need to take them home, get them healed, then go get her nine lives as well. Azurepelt turned to see Darkclaw behind her once again. "Wha-?" she asked, surprised. Darkclaw: to the right Azurepelt: to the left Darkclaw: we will fight Azurepelt: to the death Darkclaw: to the edge Azurepelt: of the earth Both: it's a brave new world from last to first ForestClan: to the right NightClan: to the left ForestClan: we will fight NightClan: to the death ForestClan: to the edge NightClan: of the earth ForestClan: it's a brave new world NightClan: It's a brave new world Both: It's a brave new world! The End (Note: I cut it short because that song goes n for a bit longer just repeating itself.) Category:Songfics